Through Abbey's Eyes
by Black Ice
Summary: This is about Abbey's thoughts and dreams up to the time where stalks Prue. Part 5 now up! sorry it took so long!
1. Day One

Diary, I'm sick of watching this. I'm sick of working for Piper Halliwell. I'm sick of watching Prue get all the action. I'm sick of being ordered around by Phoebe. But I'm not sick of something. I'm not sick of my dream. My dream to become somebody I could never be. My dream to be Prudence Halliwell.  
"Abbey?" Abbey shut her diary with a deep thud. "Abbey, we need you out here. We're being swamped." Piper called. Abbey shut her diary into her locker and locked the door. She looked closely at the door. She had locked it. Someday she was going to buy a different lock so that nosey Piper couldn't go into her locker whenever she wanted to.  
"Coming." Abbey shouted. Then she started muttering to herself. "My break isn't even halfway over and I'm already being called back. I'm so getting another job as soon as I'm done with what I'm here for." Abbey stepped out of the backroom and into the main room of P3. She hurried over to the bar where she stepped behind it. There were dozens of people crowded around it for drinks. The band had just finished, and it seemed like everybody in the club was there.   
"Scotch," ordered a tall and dark man. Phoebe Halliwell was standing next to him.   
"Just a water for me, Abbey." Phoebe put in. "One of us has to drive home." The man next to Phoebe gave her a long, dark, and evil stare. Abbey flinched. She knew pure evil when she saw it and this man had it all.   
"And it's going to be me," put in the man. "Change that. Give the lady a drink. I'll take the water."  
"Cole. I don't want a drink," but Phoebe was giggling. "Just the regular, Abbey." Phoebe didn't even look at the tip jar. She just stared deep into the eyes of the man who was sitting next to her. Abbey didn't trust him. He gave her a long look, checking her out. "Excuse me, Phoebe, I have to go to the men's room," he said. His head moved sideways at Abbey.   
"Phoebe, there isn't any water. I'll be right back." Abbey told her.  
"Abbey, there's water right there!" Phoebe yelled after Abbey, but she was already gone.  
"Who are you?" asked Abbey. The man had beckoned for her to follow him to the men's room. He had gone into the corner of the storage room. Luckily, there wasn't anybody there.   
"Cole Turner," he said. He pressed his body up against hers and kissed her deeply.   
"Mr. Turner, leave me alone." Abbey pushed him away from her. She grabbed a case of water and ran back to the bar.   
"You don't know who you just said no to." Cole yelled after her. Abbey shook her head. Phoebe would kill her if she found out that Cole was interested in her.   
"Abbey, there was water right there." Phoebe told her when she got back.   
"Oh. I didn't see it." Abbey thought for a minute. "Tell Piper I'm not feeling well. Cover for me, ok?" Abbey ran into the staff room and got her jacket and diary. She ran out of P3, jumped into her car, and started towards the miniature apartment she was living in. Phoebe stared after her as she left.  
"That was weird. Guess I'm on duty tonight. I wonder what that was all about."  
"I wouldn't know." Cole stared after her. Nobody crossed him. He sensed the evil in her; he just needed to push her in the right direction. And this just wasn't right for him. He loved Phoebe, but this girl was totally out of line. Nobody crossed him. This girl would pay.   



	2. Day Two

Diary, today Phoebe's boyfriend made a move on me. I can't take this anymore. This crummy treatment I am receiving is going too far. I'm going to end this as soon as possible. Once I'm Prue, nothing will ever go wrong again. I'm going to start following her around. I have to get every move she makes down. I can't be Prue Halliwell if I cannot convince others of who I am. I love the way Prue walks. She handles her sisters with such confidence. I wish I could be like that. And soon I will. Tomorrow I'm going to follow Prue all day. I'm so fascinated by her. I need to be her. It will improve everything.   
"Abbey?" Abbey twirled around. There stood Piper and Prue. Prue looked busy. Her eyes were frantically searching the club. She was wearing a purple blouse that opened in the front. So beautiful she thought to herself. She would have to remind herself to wear it often when she became Prue.   
"What?" she answered sweet and innocently. Nobody must know about what she was going to plan. Nobody must suspect that Abbey wasn't really the naïve small girl that she appeared to be.  
"Feeling better?" Piper's voice sounded concerned. That couldn't be. Who would care about little old Abbey?  
"Yeah, much. Tell Phoebe thank you." Abbey told Piper. "Prue, is there something wrong?"  
"Just looking around for what I'm going to use on my photo shoot."   
"You're having a shoot, here? When?" Abbey asked. She made a mental note to herself to practice her photography. That wouldn't be too hard. She had majored in it in college, and had dropped it when she had run out of money.   
"Tomorrow. The club will be closed that night." Prue and Piper told her.   
"Can I come?" it was an unexpected sentence out of Abbey's mouth. Prue and Piper looked at each other. They then broke out in laugher.  
"I'm sorry, Abbey, but it's reserved for models and photographers only." Prue spit out.  
"I'm a photographer." Abbey told her.  
"Sure you are. Piper, I need to go stock up on migraine meds. I'm going to need them tomorrow." Abbey watched as Prue left P3. She made a mental note. Prue likes to make fun of me. And for this, she might have to pay. Abbey walked to the storage room and pulled out several bottles of water and some more of different types of soft drinks and alcohol. She wouldn't allow Cole to get at her tonight. She needed to be all set to start phase one of her plan tomorrow. She would become Prue Halliwell, and nothing would get in the way of that.   



	3. Day Three

8:01AM: Prue steps into the dry cleaners. The sun catches her hair. I love the way she walks. So beautiful.  
8:30AM: Prue walks into 415. She is greeted with respect from her coworkers. Unlike me. My coworkers don't give a damn whether I live or die. Soon that will change. Once I become Prue, everything will change.   
"Abbey, what are you doing here?" Piper called from behind her. "Didn't I tell you you didn't need to be here today?"  
"Oh, yeah." Abbey tried to look shocked. She had just come out of the staff room She had just gotten everything out of her locker and was about to go home. She had realized she had left her cosmetics in her locker.  
"I just wanted to apologize for treating you so badly yesterday. Prue was kinda in a rush and she's always like that. Do you want to come to dinner with my sisters and I tonight? It's going to be at my house. I'm cooking." Piper asked her.   
Abbey looked thrilled. "I would be honored." she said.  
"Great! Seven sound ok to you?"  
"Yeah, sounds great." Abbey walked out of the staff room. She didn't even hear Piper calling after her.   
"Abbey! You don't even know where I live!"   
Abbey ignored her. She had memorized Prue Halliwell's phone number and address long ago and used them to prank call just to hear Prue's voice. If Piper asked, she would say she just looked it up in the phone book.   
About thirty minutes later, Abbey had already been home, put on about a dozen outfits, and the put on her makeup. She looked at her watch. 11:00 AM. She really needed something to do. Eight hours to kill! Abbey flopped down in front of the TV. She turned it on to a random channel.   
"Want to be somebody else?" asked the TV. Abbey snapped her head up. "Just stalk the person! Do everything they do and then come into the SF Plastic Surgeons, where your dream will come true!" Abbey stared closely at the TV. There was no way she was going to get plastic surgery, but still, that was a little to much of a coincidence for her taste. Creeped out, she turned off the TV. The mall down the street was open. She could go drown herself in shopping for awhile, then everything would be ok. She just needed to get some more Prue Halliwell stuff. Abbey jumped off the couch and walked out the door.   
Cole Turner stood smiling at the bottom of the stairs in Abbey's apartment building.  
  
  



	4. Day Three: Nightime

Well, Diary, only two hours until I can go and have dinner at the Halliwell house. I can't wait. Not only will I get to spend more time with Prue, I'm going to get to learn valuable information like if they lock their doors and which room is Prue's and what kind of clothes she wears. I've got the entire evening planned out. I'm going to go to the house, then I'm going to knock on the door and if they don't answer, I'll try to open it on my own. I'll just tell them I didn't want to bother them. Later that night, after I study Prue some more, I'll excuse myself to the bathroom. Then I'll escape and check out clothes and items in Prue's room. Hopefully, they won't notice if I'm gone for ten minutes.  
I can't wait. I'm finally going to get to fit in in the world. I'm so excited. I've always wanted to be somebody else besides dumb old Abbey. Now's my chance. I'm going to get ahead in life. And Prue Halliwell is my key.   
  
"Hi Abbey." Phoebe Halliwell opened the door at Abbey's knock. She tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face. She hadn't heard a clicking though, so she was assuming the door hadn't been locked.  
"Hello, Phoebe." Abbey said. She looked around the house. It was huge and very nicely decorated.   
"You can come in, you know." Phoebe joked. Abbey let out a forced laugh and stepped into the house. She shrugged off her jacket and looked around for a place to put it. She placed her purse back on her shoulder. Phoebe took the jacket out of her hands.  
"Can I take your purse, too?" Phoebe asked. Abbey let out another laugh and handed her purse to Phoebe. She didn't get out very much, and she hadn't ever been invited to dinner, so she wasn't sure of what she should do.   
"Hey, Abbey." Piper walked into the room. Suddenly, the phone rang. Phoebe dodged past Piper to pick it up. "She thinks it's gonna be Cole." Piper whispered to Abbey.  
"Hey." Phoebe started, a look of disappointment on her face. "Yeah, ok. I'll tell them. Love ya. Bye." She looked at Piper and Abbey. "That was Prue. She's stuck at 415 and isn't going to get out until about nine tonight. She said she's sorry."  
Abbey looked at her shoes. She wasn't going to do everything as planned. But she could probably get most of it done. "Well, we can still have a fun time without her," Piper put in. "Abbey, I'm sure she didn't mean to do this. Prue has a one track mind." Abbey made a mental note of that. She would have to remember always to look out for herself and nobody else if her plans were going to work.   
"Hey, lets eat," Phoebe said. She led the way into the dinning room. The table was set for three people. Abbey suspected that Prue had gotten out of the dinner awhile ago and the phone call was just an excuse. Prue hadn't wanted to see Abbey. Prue must of thought that Abbey was creepy.   
"What's for dinner?" Abbey asked softly. She still didn't feel right about this.   
"Chicken, rice, and salad." Phoebe said. She saw a look of alarm on Abbey's face. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm a vegetarian." Abbey put in softly.  
"That's ok. We made vegetable lasagna for me. I'm a vegetarian too." Phoebe smiled at her. "Piper, just make two plates of the lasagna." She saw a look of relief go across Abbey's face. "What do you want to drink? We've got water, soda, and some beer."  
"Can I have a soda?" Abbey never drank. She hated the taste.   
"Sure." Phoebe said.   
"Where's the bathroom?" Abbey asked her.  
"Upstairs, to the left." Phoebe told her.  
"Thanks." Abbey slunk up the stairs. Soon, she would forefil her dream.   



	5. Day Three: Later that night

"Wow." Abbey whispered. She figured she would have about five minutes, so she looked around. To her left, she found a huge room. She stepped inside it. Inside, the walls were covered with pictures and a small photography of Prue and a boy was leaning against the wall. Abbey picked it up but then set it down. She could worry about who was who later. She pulled open the top handle of the dresser and looked inside. She found shirts. She looked at the top one. It was her size exactly. It was a pretty, paisley fuchsia blouse that opened in the front. Abbey made a mental note to take that shirt. She noticed a pretty necklace on top of the dresser. It was old looking. She made a note to take that too. She looked at her watch. Startled, she dashed down the stairs.  
"We thought you had gotten lost." Piper said, jokingly.  
"No." Abbey said, not sensing the joke in Piper's voice.  
"Well, anyway, that's cool. Let's eat!" Phoebe said, trying to lighten the mood. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it." Piper said, excusing herself and running to the door.  
"Hi." Abbey heard in the background. She turned around to look at who the intruder on her dinner was.   
"You know Abbey, don't you Cole?" Piper said to the unwanted guest.   
Abbey looked startled. She recognized the tall and dark man that Phoebe had been with a few nights ago. The one who had assaulted her.  
"We've met." Cole gave her a long look, as if to say, if you mention anything, you're a dead woman.  
"Wow, look at the time!" Abbey yelled out, startled. "It's getting late. I've got to go home!"   
"Abbey, it's only eight thirty," said Piper. "Stay some more."  
"I can't. I'll talk to you later!" Abbey ran out the door and stepped into her car. She drove away quickly.  
"I wonder what was up with her?" Phoebe said. "Oh well. Dinner, Cole?" they all sat down at the table. Cole grinned evilly to himself.  
  
'That was so stupid of me. I let some random guy get in the way of my dream!' Abbey yelled mentally at herself. She remembered the commercial earlier that day and shuttered. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.   
'Snap out of it!' She commanded herself. 'This is what you want!' She stepped hard on the gas and went to the nearby mall. She occupied herself by looking all through Macy's to find the shirt Prue had in her dresser. It wasn't anywhere to be found.  
'Gonna have to take it'. She decided 'I'll get in two days, on my night off. I know that Prue and Phoebe and Piper will all be at the club, it will be the night after Halloween, and they'll need to clean up. Can't wait.'  
She went back into her car and drove back to her apartment. Maybe that night hadn't been such a waste after all. She would find out in two days.   



End file.
